


When Did You Know?

by elephantfootprints



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Fic, Sexuality discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantfootprints/pseuds/elephantfootprints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia wants to know about her dad's sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Holes and I get annoyed with people not understanding bisexuality. Her solution is to write [hilarious tumblr posts about breakfast](http://theresholesinthesky.tumblr.com/post/80710943210/bisexual-breakfast), mine is to write kidfic, apparently. Thanks for the beta, lovely.

“Daddy?”

Stiles looked up, concerned. It had been a long time since his daughter had called him that.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked. His quick assessment of her revealed no injury, nor did she seem to be hiding pain, but that didn’t tell him much. With a werewolf daughter, he could never really know what mischief she had gotten up to. Although her days of climbing trees and scraping knees seemed to have passed a few years ago.

“Nothing,” Claudia said quickly. She shuffled her feet, not meeting Stiles’s eyes. Stiles sighed, reaching over to tug her down onto the couch beside him.

“What’s happened?” Stiles asked, brushing a hand over Claudia’s head and giving her a serious look. He knew this day had to come. She’d given him over seventeen years of peace, which was more than his dad ever got. “Let me know, we’ll fix it and I’ll yell at you later, okay?”

“When did you realise you liked girls?” Claudia said. Stiles blinked. That was certainly not what he was expecting to be asked. He tucked Claudia’s hair behind her ear, thinking. She was a friendly girl, and had a few close girlfriends, but he hadn’t noticed her spending more time with any of them or any girl’s name coming up more often than others.

“I was eight years old,” Stiles said. “My dad had just dropped me off at school and I was walking into the playground when I saw her. Four feet, four inches, strawberry blonde curls, green eyes and a teddy bear backpack.”

“Aunt Lydia?” Claudia asked, smiling. Stiles nodded.

“The one and only,” Stiles said. Claudia chewed her lip.

“And when did you realise you liked boys?” Claudia asked. 

“That’s a little more complicated,” Stiles said. “I definitely wasn’t opposed to guys liking guys, or anything like that, but I had set up camp firmly in the ‘madly in love with Lydia’ section of sexual identity. So I didn’t know what it meant when I found guys attractive. Or when I thought about kissing them. Or when I got excited that Danny had offered to take my v-card to save me from whoever it was going around sacrificing virgins.”

“Gross, dad,” Claudia said. 

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed. “He was just kidding, and I was more disappointed that I knew a straight guy should be.”

“So how did you figure it all out?” Claudia asked.

“I had a friend who was bisexual,” Stiles said, shrugging. “She asked if I liked girls, and then asked if I liked guys. I didn’t know I could do both. That liking guys didn’t mean I couldn’t like girls anymore.”

“And then you knew?” Claudia asked. Stiles laughed.

“God no,” Stiles said. “It was years after that, involving some careful and very scientific dating of both sexes.”

Claudia rolled her eyes and moved so she could curl up next to Stiles, head on his shoulder.

“When did you realise you like dad?”

“It wasn’t until after I’d finished college,” Stiles said. “I’d learned to trust him, and didn’t mind spending time with him before, but… It’s hard to develop relationships when you are worried you’re going to die at any moment. The best you can hope for is desperate passion and the exhilaration of being alive. And six years difference is a lot more when you’re sixteen or seventeen.”

“When did dad fall for you?”

“That’s probably his story to tell,” Stiles said. He raised his voice to add, “But don’t believe anything less than love at first sight.”

Derek sheepishly emerged from the kitchen and sat down next to Claudia, stretching his arm out to rest a hand on Stiles’s neck.

“What’s gotten you all sappy, Clauds?” Derek said. “Normally you run away the minute anyone starts talking about love. We left you with Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison for a weekend once and you begged us never to go away again.”

Claudia buried her face into Stiles’s shoulder and there was a few moments of silence while Stiles desperately tried to convey to Derek that he needed to be more sensitive when their daughter might be coming out to them.

“Claudia, you know that we love you no matter what,” Derek said slowly, keeping eye contact with Stiles.

“No matter who you like,” Stiles said firmly. “Seriously, I fell in love with your dad, I’m in no position to throw stones.”

Derek glared at Stiles. It was hard for Stiles to take him seriously though, not when Derek was stroking the back of his neck.

“What if… what if I don’t like anyone yet?” Claudia asked. 

“Sweetheart, that’s fine too,” Stiles said. “You don’t have to like anyone. You might be some variety of asexual, you might be a late bloomer, or you might be unimpressed with what the teenagers of Beacon Hills High have to offer. But it doesn’t matter why. If you don’t like anyone, you don’t like anyone.”

“Yeah?” Claudia said. Stiles nodded and she looked to Derek for confirmation.

“Yeah,” Derek said. Claudia gave a watery smile and Derek pulled her in for a hug, kissing her hair. “Now go take your brother out into the preserve while I discuss you father’s scientific methods for having sex with people.”

“Ew!” Claudia said. She stood up off the couch and turned to glare at them both. “You know that scarring me for life does not count as a proper safe sex talk.”

Stiles shrugged. “We do what we can.”


End file.
